Snow skis are intended to permit a skier to move rapidly and precisely down a snow-covered slope. Edge inserts are commonly built into the snow ski undersurface sides, typically made of metal although the inserts can be constructed of any other suitable material, or the ski can be constructed without edge inserts. The ski edges are typically sharp to penetrate severely compacted snow or ice.
Grooves on skis are known in the art, both for snow skis and for water skis. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,972, 3,395,411, 3,907,315, 4,585,249. However, none of these skis with grooves describe the art or provide the advantages of improved performance taught by this invention.